The operation of fabricating pre-hung doors at a factory, in which each door is hung from or secured to the hinge jamb of a door frame by butt hinges prior to the installation of the door frame in the door opening at the building site, is old. The replacement of the task of individually fitting and hanging each door at the building site has resulted in great savings in time as well as greater accuracy.